


Waiting For Death to Die

by angelwiththebluebox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15.18, Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, my friends idea, what if they just... waited out death, what would happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox
Summary: If Dean and Cas just kept reapplying the sigil until Death eventually dies, what would happen?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Waiting For Death to Die

“Dean, she said that her wound was killing her. Maybe if we… if we keep reapplying the rune? Can we do that?” Cas asks, turning to Dean, blood smearing over his right hand. 

“And if it doesn’t work? What then?” Dean responds. 

_ Bang! _

“We’ll fight.”

“We’ll lose.” Dean hangs his head. “This is my fault. I should’ve known it was a trap, I should’ve guessed that Chuck was trying to separate us, but I still insisted that we divide and conquer. I didn’t think anything worse could happen. I was wrong.” Dean hangs his head, and leans against one of the shelves, flinching as Billie hits the door again. 

_ Bang! _

“Dean, this wasn’t your fault, Chuck tricked you, he tricked all of us.” Cas defends. 

“Don’t defend me, Cas, this is my fault.” 

“Dean-”

“Just stop!” Dean shouts, his eyes glassy with tears. “Just… stop. Tell me when the warding starts to fail. I’ll do it.” Dean moves to the corner of the room, and sits down. 

Cas turns back to the warding, watching it light up as Billie hits it again. 

_ Bang! _

***

Dean slices a blade across his hand and copies Cas’s sigil. 

“Should be good for another fifteen minutes.” Dean says, the first words he said since he shouted at Cas.

“Dean, I think we should talk. I have… there’s something I want you to know.” Cas speaks up. 

“What is it?” 

Cas motions, and Dean reluctantly moves to sit across from him. 

“So, are we having therapy? Do you want to spill all your crap to me, and vice versa? We’ll give each other manicures and face masks if we ever get out of here.” Dean snarks. 

“Can you just be quiet. For three minutes.” Cas asks, eyes cast towards the ground. 

Dean shuts up, sensing that this is serious. 

“I… I don’t fully know how to start.” Cas laughs a little, before taking a deep breath and continuing. “We didn’t really meet in a normal way. I pulled you out of Hell, for the purpose of starting the apocalypse and you wanted to know what the mark on your arm menat.” Cas instinctively reaches forward and places a hand on Dean’s shoulder, where the mark was, almost subconsciously. 

_ Bang! _

Cas jumped, before realizing what he was doing, and he brought his hand back into his lap. “I wasn’t meant to rebel, I wasn’t meant to care for anything. But, I met you. And you… you changed me Dean. You see yourself as the monsters see you, as a killer, as ‘daddy’s blunt instrument’, but that’s not who you are. You do everything for love. You sacrifice yourself for your family, for your friends for love. And you taught me that. I cared about the world, I cared about Sam, I cared about Jack, because of you.” Tears were now falling down Cas’s face. 

“What are you talking about?” Dean asks. 

“Dean, I know you don’t feel the same, and I know this is something I can never have, but this is something I just need to get off my chest. .While we’re alone, when the only thing we have to deal with is Billie. 

_ Bang! _

“Dean, I love you. I love you so much it hurts knowing you’ll never feel the same, and I’m sorry for throwing all of this on you but-” 

Dean moves forward, pressing his lips to Cas, cutting him off. 

“You idiot, Cas. You’ve always had me.” Dean murmurs, resting his forehead against Cas’s. “I love you so much, man.” 

Cas bites his lip and grins, right as Billie hits the door again. 

Dean jerks back. 

“How much longer? Billie said she was already dead, how is she still here?” Dean mutters angrily to hide the slight increase in his heartbeat. 

“Not long. Dean, are you okay?” 

“Ye-yeah, it just reminds me of my dad, whenever he was drunk, pounding on the door, trying to hit me or Sammy as we hid in the bathtub.” Dean lets out a breathy laugh. “Where do you think I inherited my drinking problems from?”

“You are nothing like John.” Cas argues. 

Dean just shakes his head and says nothing. 

“Dean, I’m serious.” Cas reaches out and grabs Dean’s hand. “Don’t think like that.” 

Dean looks down at his and Cas’s interlocked hands and squeezes Cas’s hand gently. 

‘Thank you,’ Dean mouths.

_ Bang! _

***

It has been silent for ten minutes now. 

Cas clutched his angel blade and Dean held his gun as they threw the door open. 

The hallway was empty. 

Dean pulls out his phone to send Sam a text, that it was Chuck, but by this time, Sam had probably figured it out. 

“Should we meet up with Sam and Jack, or wait to reconvene here?” Cas asks. 

“Let’s meet them.” Dean pulls out his car keys and he and Cas get into the car. 

Sam texts back and Cas reads it out loud. 

“The whole world… it was the whole world. Sam says that everyone is gone.”

***

“This... This... This is why you're my favorites. You know, for the first time, I have no idea what happens next. Is this where you kill me? I mean, I could never think of an ending where I lose. But this, after everything that I've done to you... to die at the hands of Sam Winchester... Of Dean Winchester, the ultimate killer... It's kind of glorious.” Chuck says from the ground. 

Dean looks over at Cas, and smiles. 

“Sorry, Chuck.”

“What? What?” Chuck demands. 

“See, that’s not who I am.” Cas blushes and looks at the ground. “That’s not who we are.” Dean looks at his family, at Sam, at Jack, at Cas. 

They aren’t killers. 

“What kind of ending is this?” Chuck exclaims.

Sam looks over at Jack. “His power. You sure it won’t come back?” 

Jack shakes his head. “It’s not his power anymore.”

“Then it’s the ending where you’re just like us and all the other humans you forgot about.”

“It’s the ending where you grow old, you get sick, and you just die.” Dean says. 

“And no one cares. And no one remembers you. You’re just… forgotten.” Cas finishes.

“Guys! Guys, wait!” Chuck demands, his voice getting higher as he claws at the ground. 

The four Winchesters walk back to the Impala, ignoring the ex- God. 

The doors slam shut, and Dean drives off, not sparing a second glance at Chuck. 

***

Sam’s phone rings halfway back to the bunker. 

He answers the FaceTime request, and lights up immediately. “It’s Eileen! Everyone’s back where they were dusted! Jack, you did it!” Jack smiles proudly, but says nothing, leaving Sam to talk to Eileen. “Where are you? We’ll come get you.”

Eileen gives her location, and Dean turns the car around, heading straight for Eileen. 

***

“Sammy, you sure you want to stay here?” Dean asks. Sam nods. 

“I am. I know what I want, and so does Eileen.” Dean wolf-whistles, and Sam hits his arm. “Shuddup, man. We’ll visit.”

“Alright, bitch.”

“Jerk.” 

Dean laughs, and wraps his younger brother in a hug, before moving back to the car where Cas, Jack, and Eileen were conversing in sign language. 

“Eileen, glad to see you back again.” Eileen smiles. She and Sam wave goodbye as Cas, Dean, and Jack drive off, back to the bunker. 

***

“I have some duties to take care of, I’ll be back.” Jack lifts his hand, before vanishing. 

“Are we worried about that? Is that something we should deal with?” Dean asks, moving closer to Cas. 

“He’ll be fine. He is the new God after all.” 

“He’s your son.” Dean rebuts. 

Cas nudges him gently. “Ours.”

Dean blushes at that. “I have a reputation.” Dean mutters. 

Cas just smiles, and together, he and Dean walk back to their room. 

***

Later that night, after Jack had gotten back, and Cas was asleep, Dean jolted awake from a nightmare.

“Dean.. what is it?” Cas slurs, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Just a nightmare.” Dean responds, breathing hard. 

“What was it about?”

“You died. You died and you went to the Empty and I did nothing.” Dean’s vision blurs as tears fall down his face. “I never talked about it, I just… forgot you existed. Jack went away, and Sam never found Eileen, and then… I died. On a rusty nail, on John’s old case and I… and I… and I…” Cas rubs Dean’s back soothingly. 

“It was just a dream, Dean. I’m here, I’m not dead. Eileen and Jack are both fine.” 

“Cas, I just need you to know that I would always try to find you. Always.” Dean admits. 

“And I you.” Cas replies. “I love you, Dean.”

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this!!! 
> 
> please leave kudos and comments thank you!!!!!!
> 
> xx


End file.
